Large-scale integrated electronic modules may have a number of electronic semiconductor components or semiconductor chips and, if appropriate, passive components. These electronic components of the module may be electrically conductively connected to one another in one plane with the aid of a rewiring plate or foil. However, if the electronic module comprises a multiplicity of electronic components, this takes up a relatively large amount of area. It is also possible to construct the components on separate, organic ceramic substrates in multilayer technology for wiring and subsequent encapsulation or coverage with a plastic compound in the form of potting resin or encapsulation compound.